1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly a self-service terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Self-service terminals are developed for bank customers to process many daily financial transactions, such as depositing currency, withdrawing currency, and inquiring account information. After new self-service terminals come into use, the software often needs to be updated to add new functions or improve security. Therefore, maintenance work is important for the self-service terminals, no matter if they are new or old. Usually, an opening in the panel of the self-service terminal is aligned with an interface of a reader in the self-service terminal by eye, and that is very inconvenient.